


It's Late

by Sinful_Sprinklez



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purring, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Sex, no specified gender for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Sprinklez/pseuds/Sinful_Sprinklez
Summary: Springtrap wakes up in the middle of the night with a tiny problem...You're too tired to help out much, but he's content with being lazy.Reader has no specified pronouns.
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 293





	It's Late

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first smut. It sucks

Everything was warm and soft in the bed, and that was just the way that he liked it. Springtrap nuzzled and pressed himself further into the soft blankets as he stretched his legs with a groggy yawn. All was calm and quiet, and despite the fact that he had been trying his best to adjust to being awake during the day and sleeping at night, habit and instinct still occasionally roused the rabbit from his sleep in the middle of the night. His eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness of the bedroom, and the faint amount of moonlight pouring in from the window allowed him to see the figure sleeping in front of him.

Springtrap’s arm was already thrown over you, but the rabbit found himself pulling you closer with a small, happy wag of his tail. The animatronic nuzzled into your neck with a small, pleased purr. The familiar noise was enough to wake you from whatever dream you had been having. With a groggy yawn, you pressed your back against the huge, golden mess of fur that was just as eager to see you awake as you were to have him pressed against you.

“It’s late…” you whispered out in a soft voice. The rabbit let out another soft purr and pressed his nose against your neck.

“I know…” he replied back in the softest voice he could manage.

One of his hands were resting on your hips, and the other was on your stomach. Springtrap pulled you a little closer against his chest and pushed his pelvis against your ass. His sudden awakening made sense to you now, and with a sleepy groan, you shied away from what had woken your rabbit up.

“It’s too late for this,” you protested with a childish whine. With a gentle pull, you found yourself right back against the rabbit’s excitement.

“Please,” he whispered into your ear. “I’ll be quick. You know I will be…”

While Springtrap was a man- or rabbit, rather- of his word, you were tired and didn’t feel like doing anything. 

“I’m not moving,” you huffed out, hoping that it would be enough to get him to give up his advancements. He never gave up easily, and you knew that. His fingers were already slipping under your pants, and with an annoyed huff, you lifted your hips off the bed to aid him in removing them.

The animatronic let out a noise that sounded like a mixture of a purr and a laugh, and with one good yank, both your pants and underwear were at your ankles. You sleepily kicked them away and felt the rabbit poking at your entrance. The feeling of his cock against you was enough to wake you up a little more, and you opened your eyes to look over your shoulder at him.

“Be gentle,” you instructed him. You were too tired to put much effort in tonight and you had places to be tomorrow… you kind of needed to walk.

Springtrap gave a quick, affirmative nod and pressed his forehead against your own. You felt yourself smiling at the show of affection before your head fell back to rest comfortably on your pillow. With a gentle rock forward, Springtrap was back to sliding his cock against your entrance. He was already lubricated, thanks to the technology he sported, and with a slow thrust, he began sliding in. The feeling was familiar and not unwelcome, and it left you gasping softly as he slipped inside at a slow, gentle pace. His claws pressed into your hips gently, not enough to hurt, but just enough to allow him to get a decent hold on you. With one slow thrust, Springtrap pressed himself completely inside of you. Every time you took him, it felt like heaven. It was something you would always adore and crave, and it never failed to please you. 

“ _ Spring… _ ” You gasped out.

Springtrap purred at the use of his name and slowly began to pull out before sliding right back in. His pace was slow and gentle, and if his little whines were anything to go by, he was in complete bliss. The rabbit gently rubbed your hips with his fuzzy paws as he thrusted in and out with care. Hot, heavy breaths slipped out of his maw right onto he back of your neck.

“ _ Y/N…. _ ” He moaned out as he gripped onto you just a little tighter. The way he whined out your name in such a vulnerable, blissed out way made you tremble. He was a tall, powerful robot, yet whenever you two made love, he was a gentle giant. He always made sure to put your comfort before his, and he never once left a mark on you unless you demanded that he gave in to his more primal, animalistic urges. It was never enough to severly hurt you, though.

While some people walked around sporting love bites and hickies, you had bite marks and scratches. His pace continued to speed up as he rocked in and out of you, and it was obvious by how he was trembling that he was close to finishing. Springtrap nuzzled into the back of your neck with a small whine; a telltale sign that he was about to finish.

“Can I... “ He huffed out breathlessly. “Can I … knot you?” 

The request was whined out with such need, who were you to deny him?

You didn’t have to reply; instead you reached your arm behind yourself to grip at his hips and pull him closer. He got the message, and with a slow thrust forward, you were melting at the feeling of his knot slipping inside. It was enough for you to come undone, and your rabbit was just a few moments behind you. A warmth filled you as his cock twitched and pulsed. Springtrap continued to rock against you for a while, basking in his afterglow as he sucked in tired breaths.

If you weren’t tired before, you certainly were now.   
The rabbit pulled you closer against him with a pleased purr and nuzzled into your neck.

“Thank you…” He purred out. You were too exhausted to form a reply, but you grabbed ahold of one of his hands to hold while you dozed back off. Springtrap’s tail wagged slowly behind him as he snuggled into you, happy and content. How many times had you fallen asleep like this?

Dozing off with his knot inside of you had become so common that some nights you felt weird falling asleep empty. That was the price of being with a rabbit, though. He was a needy, desperate thing. You loved him, though, and the sound of his soft purring assured you that he felt the exact same.


End file.
